Final Spark Wiki
The world is ending, The threads of time are decaying and the end soon comes. All that remains is a single city, half damned already with wandering souls. Powered by the Phoenix Engine providing this city one last spark of survival. Your quest will be to survive, gaining food, weapons, armors, and resources along the way, but never forgetting to provide enough essence to the phoenix engine lest it run out of power and the final spark fades out of existance. Getting Started The Final Spark is a High-risk pathfinder DnD Campaign. Unique to this pathfinder campaigns is it's goal, the goal isn't to go on an epic adventure, but instead it has a very simple objective: Survive. Money and resources are scarce in this dying world, and even going out to get a meal could result in a broken arm. An affliction that could result in death all too quickly. Players will need to track their daily usage of items, calculate wear upon their equipment, and fight to keep the Pheonix Engine from dying out. Be sure to read our Character Creation Guidelines to get started. There have been a few Core Pathfinder Rule Changes in addition to our Variant Campaign Rules. We do offer some 3rd Party options in addition to homebrew content to help customize your character. Don't forget to check our Banned Content for the restricted options and our Rules category for PVP rules and such. If you have any questions or need help with some build advice, be sure to hit up the associated channels in the DIscord. We used Roll20 for our games, link to the tables can be found in each GM's channel. Now What? Edit So you have a character, what do you do now? Well, there is plenty of options in Roatera. There are multiple roleplay channels on the discord in which you can act out your characters day to day life. You can use our downtime rules to make money, gain experience, craft items, or explore the new world you find yourself in. Our Game Masters will be running sessions often, so you can hop into a game and test our your amazing builds. Be sure to keep an eye on the Sessions Announcement channels for a session in your ECL range. If there aren't any sessions to your liking or during your time zone please hit up our session request channel on our discord. In addition to in character options, we have several out of character options for you, the player. Suggest or make your own content, apply to become a Game Master, or write wiki articles about your character or business. We are always looking for ways to expand our world. Roatera and You Edit There are many ways for your character to start in Roatera. The possibilities are endless and capped by your imagination. If you are ever unsure of how your character would fit into the lore or would like to add a new stand into our web please feel free to contact any of the admins. We wish to grow and build upon this world with you. Check out our Lore Category to get a better idea of the world around you. How did you get here? Edit Well, there are a couple of ways for your character to start their adventure. They could be from Akasa Kas itself, a resident that was raised in its walls. Or even a second-generation resident, born and raised. Your character could have been a nomad that had wandered the world alone or with a tribe, only recently deciding to join city life. Don’t want to be from our small world? Well, that’s okay. You could be an Otherworlder and arrived through the skull located by the waterfall in Akasa Kas. How? People aren’t sure. Some believe the Titan may have been a Planar Titan and that some of its powers still work. Otherworlders can originate in any Golarian adjacent universe. Table of Contents * Character Creation Guidelines * Core Pathfinder Rule Changes * Variant Campaign Rules * Banned Content * Classes * Races * Feats * Equipment * Magic Items * Spells * Lore * Characters * Locations Category:Browse